ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Matter
Grey Matter 'is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the destroyed planet Galvan Prime and the rebuilt planet Galvan Mark II. History 'Background Grey Matter's DNA was the first obtained and put into the Codon Stream and Omnitrix. 'Original series' ]]In Game Over, Grey Matter, along with all the other aliens, was lost upon entering Sumo Slammers Smackdown. He was restored after escaping. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Grey Matter, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Grey Matter, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Albedo stole the Ultimatrix to turn himself into Grey Matter. However, he couldn't as the Ultimatrix was synced to the same system as the Omnitrix, which meant Grey Matter was locked. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Grey Matter was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien who is only four inches tall with large green eyes with rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. 'Ben as Grey Matter' 'Original series' Grey Matter wears a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it (a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes). Grey Matter wore the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his back. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Grey Matter wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '16 year old' Grey Matter wears a green jumpsuit with a black belt. His suit collar is now black, and the stripe on his head and jump suit are no longer present. He wears black, fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back. His neck is slightly longer and his voice is slightly deeper. Grey Matter wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back. '11 year old' Grey Matter looks exactly the same as in the original series, but his collar is now black and his face is shaped more like Azmuth's. 'Gwen as Grey Matter' Gwen as Grey Matter has Gwen's hair and more oval shaped eyes, with much smaller pupils. She wears a light blue jump suit with dark blue sleeves. She lacks the stripes Ben's Grey Matter has. Like Ben's Grey Matter, Gwen's Grey Matter wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on her back. Powers and Abilities Grey Matter has great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make repairs to complex machines (such as a warp-drive engine). Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. Grey Matter has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter is able to understand Pyxi's speech when he can't as Ben. Grey Matter appears to be quite strong for his size, as he is strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it and is able to break a coolant pipe. Grey Matter can use the Hephaestan Neuro Grip. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Galvan are able to breathe underwater. However, when Grey Matter was underwater, he was holding his breath. It's possible Grey Matter doesn't know that he can breathe underwater. Blukic has shown that Galvan have long, prehensile tongues, owing to their insectivore nature. Grey Matter hasn't shown this. Weaknesses Despite his intelligence, Grey Matter can't always figure out how to solve a problem, such as when he tried to repair the Rust Bucket's air conditioner, but only made it worse. : However, it is possible that this was simply an accident. There are things Grey Matter doesn't know or can't figure out by himself, such as when he asked what galaxy his race comes from in A Small Problem, Grey Matter realised that he doesn't know. Grey Matter's size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a toy or food. According to himself, Grey Matter doesn't always understand what he is talking about or what he is doing. Theories Grey Matter's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Grey Matter. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter's DNA sample didn't come from Azmuth or Albedo. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Galvan Category:Characters with Enhanced Intelligence Category:Characters with Enhanced Flexibility Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Sharp Teeth Category:Omnitrix symbol on the back (Prototype) Category:Ultimatrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the back Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by No Watch Ben Category:Voiced by Richard Horvitz Category:Voiced by Kari Wahlgren Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza